


Flirting with Danger

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @whovianayesha asked:Cain x reader where the reader is a hunter and close friend of Winchester's and Cain starts to flirt with her and Sam and Dean get protective. Love your work





	Flirting with Danger

Ruggedly handsome that was your first thought when Dean and Sam brought him home. Everything about him screamed power and control enough to make a girl have wicked thoughts. He was very quiet and reserved, made you wonder what it would take to make him lose control.   
“(Y/N) this is Cain, this is (Y/N).” Dean introduces breaking you from your thoughts.  
“Pleasure.”  
You smile, “Make yourself at home. Sam come help me finish dinner, Dean show our guest to his room.”  
“Yes mother.” Dean rolls his eyes.  
“Don’t sass me boy I made pie.”  
Dean grins, “Ok, ok you had me at pie.”  
You smirk, “I know.”  
Cain watches you walk into the kitchen followed by Sam, perhaps his decision to stay with the Winchesters wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
**  
Three weeks had come and went since Cain moved in with you and the brothers. Recently he became more comfortable in your presence, so he hang around you more. He would complement you on little things like your hair or cooking, the way you were dressed that day. Usually he said it quietly or when you were alone for as to not have Sam and Dean overhear. Today however he didn’t seem to care.  
“You look wonderful (Y/N).”  
“Thank You Cain.” You smile at him a little and continue to straighten your hair, him watching from the doorway.   
The four of you were on a hunt, well Sam and Dean were they dragged you and Cain along because they didn’t trust him home alone with you or alone in the bunker. You would have been happy to stay back but they had insisted.   
Finishing in the tiny motel bathroom you pack up your stuff to take back out into the room and turn to face Cain. He smiles at you which you return as he steps out of your way. Dean and Sam weren’t liking the fact he was flirting with you at all. They let you leave the room but stopped Cain.  
“Stop flirting with (Y/N). She’s like our baby sister we don’t want her hurt.” Sam says.  
You listen from outside the door unbeknownst to them.  
“I have no intention of hurting her. I find her beautiful inside and out, from what I’ve seen she needs someone to love her and I would love to be that person.”  
Your heart melts as he says that, you’d had a crush on him since day one and to hear he liked you was wonderful.  
“I don’t care stay away from her.” Dean says slipping into big brother mode times ten.  
You wasn’t going to stand back and have them attack him so you walked back in right to him, pulling him down and pressing your lips to his. He wraps his arms around your waist kissing you back. Coughing pulls the two of you apart and you grin.  
“No more from either of you got it? I like him, he likes me isn’t that enough?”   
They watch a moment before glancing at each other.  
“Hurt her we’ll kill you got it?” Dean raises his brow.  
“I won’t but if I do you have permission to hurt me.” Cain replies kissing your cheek.  
With that settled the four of you finish the hunt and you go home with Cain. Needless to say the two of you had been an item ever since.


End file.
